The Wedding
by Nightly Rose
Summary: The events leading up to, during, and after the wedding of Bella and Edward... From both points of View! First fan fiction... please review
1. Primping

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I questioned while being poked and prodded with various instruments of beauty experimentation.

"Bella! It's your wedding day!"

The word wedding made me slightly nauseous. I couldn't believe the day had actually come. Charlie had survived Edward and I telling him that we were engaged, he wasn't very happy but he said he saw it coming. I think he also asked if I was pregnant, but that was of course when Edward had left. I try to block out that whole moment of father daughter discomfort.

Alice had planned the entire thing down to every last flower and stand of charmeuse (whatever that was. Both Rosalie and Alice had stressed its importance.) All I had to do was sit through hours of Alice's beatification torture. She wrapped various strands of my hair around the barrel of a curling iron laying on the hairspray thick enough to kill me. It seemed that coughing only made the aerosol come in more concentrated amounts.

She swept the cluster of curls back behind my head with various bobby pins. Convincing me their only purpose was to stick and stab into my scalp. She continued to curl and pin until every last curly piece was tucked into a swirled bun type cluster.

Alice turned around and rifled through drawers until she produced what looked like a small toolbox. She lifted the lid to reveal various forms and colors of makeup. It seemed her collection had grown since she last painted me up for prom. Alice grabbed and eyeliner pencil and began smudging it onto my closed eyelids.

"Open." She commanded. I followed my directions and snapped open my eyes. Alice took a few dance-like steps back while biting her lower lip evaluating her work.

"Rosalie!" She called, "Can you help?" My mind raced with what more they could possibly do to me.

"Of course I can!" Rosalie chirped popping into the room. Her bridesmaids dress was absolutely stunning. The deep peach colored satin off the shoulder dress showed her off in all the perfect places.

"What else does she need?" Alice asked rooting through the toolbox.

"Mascara, curl her eyelashes, blush, and some clear lip gloss" Rosalie responded quickly pulling out a strange metal contraption and a black tube.

Rosalie raked my eyelashes through with the sticky black liquid coaxing them outward. Before I could scream and object she placed the cold metal eyelash curler up to my eye and squeezed it tightly pinching my flesh. I winced, they laughed. Rosalie finished with my eyelashes leaving Alice standing with a light pink power in her hands.

"Um, Alice. You know I'll be blushing enough on my own. I don't think I need any assistance in doing so." I pleaded. Alice smiled and threw the powder back into the box.

Instead she plastered my lips with a clear sticky substance. They both retreated backwards staring at me smiling, admiring their work. Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me upward and led me to the bride's room. They both pulled the white dress onto my quaking body.

"How is Edward not seeing this?" I asked smoothing the skirt of my dress. They both laughed.

"Well," Alice started. "I'm reciting my speech over and over again in various languages"

I looked over at Rosalie.

"What?" She asked quietly. "I'm thinking about what shoes I'm going to wear, so I'm thinking about each individual pair of shoes I own. Don't worry!" She had a very valid point.

They both looked me up and down repeatedly. Alice piped up. "I think we're ready"

Charlie was waiting for me when I came to meet him. His eyes were filling with tears. I had never seen him cry before and it broke my heart.

"Bella..." He choked out. "Are you sure"

I rolled my eyes. He couldn't fathom how completely and utterly sure I was about this wedding.

"Dad, I am so sure." I fought back the tears as much as I could knowing that Alice would yell at me for messing up her makeup work. "I love him." I whispered quietly. Charlie leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"That's all I need to know."

_Pachelbel canon in d_began playing signaling Esme, Rosalie, and Alice to walk through the arch of white roses that Alice had insisted on. Charlie squeezed my arm as he smiled a teary smile.

"You look beautiful" He stuttered when we began walking forward. I looked down the long white aisle toward Edward. He was breathtaking standing in all his perfection. His topaz eyes completely focused on me. I couldn't breathe and I could feel the heat in my cheeks when Edward flashed my favorite smile. It was happening. I was going to marry the man, no, the _vampire_ that I loved.


	2. Preparing

**Edward POV**

_Maybe the Gold Jimmy Choo stiletto's with the rhinestones. Or maybe my white Marc Jacobs espadrilles..._

_Je suis si heureux pour mon frère! Maintenant il est marié à Bella, quelqu'un qu'il aime tellement... _

Neither Alice nor Rosalie's mind was about to let me see Bella. No matter how plain she said she was she was absolutely the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my long life. And in a short hour this girl will be my wife.

I could only imagine how much torture Alice was putting her through. I wanted to save her, to simply whisk her away to Vegas like we had originally planned so it would be quick, so she would be mine. But thanks to Alice's guilt trip Bella had agreed to a giant ceremony. I stood at the mirror fixing my bow tie when I heard him coming. _He better never hurt my little girl ever again or I will hunt him down. Calm yourself...just talk to the boy. _Charlie had so many thoughts going through his mind, and most of them were about hurting me. I decided to wait until he knocked to answer the door.

"Oh, hello Charlie! Please come in." I ushered him inside. His face was hard and worried. Very expectable for the father of the bride... Bella, my bride. I decided to be a good future son in law and stay out of his thoughts. Mostly because I didn't want to know the various ways he planned to hide my body, if he could actually kill me that is.

"Edward, you're marrying my baby girl today. She's eighteen...I just don't know if... I'm not sure... I'm worried, Edward. I'm just worried about her"

"Charlie there is nothing to worry about-"

"I just keep going back to when you left. She was nothing, she was an empty shell and I never want to see her like that again"

"I don't either. I promise you I will never leave her again, ever. I was an empty shell without her too, but it just proves we belong together. We can't live without each other. I love her Charlie, more than you or anyone else can ever comprehend. I'm going to take care of her. You don't have to worry."

Charlie did something that I really didn't see coming. He pulled me into a tight hug. I could tell that he

was crying. This was hard for him, to let his daughter go, to let her marry someone she had just met. It was hard for him to accept everything that was going on. This only led me to wonder what would happen if he knew that his daughter was to be the bride of a vampire, also that she would soon be one as well. He released me from his hug that was very reminiscent of Emmett's.

"I'm going to go get my daughter." He said wiping his eyes and turning to leave the room. "And I'm going to give her away, and don't you break her heart."

"I never will"

I reassured him as he passed through the door and Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper entered. Each of them were smiling full toothy grins. They all new how incredibly important today was for me and how happy everything was making me. Their thoughts were all positive, but I still couldn't believe that everything was happening. It only took 2 of Carlisle's words to get me running out the door.

"It's time"

It was so tempting to peek into Charlie's mind to see how Bella looked, but I refused to give in. I kept concentrating on the altar up ahead as Jasper and I walked toward it. The music was taking too long to play through. I wanted to see Bella, I wanted her to officially be mine. My wife. I couldn't stop thinking those words. They were stuck in my mind, but I didn't care. _Pachelbel canon in d_started. My anticipation rose. Esme came first, then Rosalie, and Alice. The time in-between them seemed like hours, it almost hurt to contain myself. Then, there she was. I couldn't function just looking at her. All I could possibly manage was a smile, the smile that made her blush. I would miss the way the blood would rush to her cheeks at the slightest bit of any emotion. She was so beautiful; words could not explain how amazing she looked walking toward me. My Bella, my girl, my wife.


	3. Wedding

**Bella POV **

"You may kiss the bride"

The words could not have come fast enough. The whole ceremony took way too long. I rolled my eyes most of they time while Edward held back his laughs. Edward grabbed me up in his arms and looked straight into my eyes, his topaz ones glittering. The kiss came suddenly and powerfully, his cold breath on my lips moving them apart. It was the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. It wasn't soft but it wasn't aggressive. It was perfect, the kiss every girl dreams of. I loved every second his cold mixed with my warmth. He pulled away smiling his perfectly white teeth glittering. Everyone sitting in the white lace covered chairs stood up and clapped as we were announced as husband and wife.

I was shaking so much that Edward had to hold me up. It took me about halfway to the reception hall to realize I was crying. Actually I wasn't just crying I was sobbing; my make up was running down my face while Edward held me in his marble arms.

"I hope your not crying because you realized you just made the biggest mistake of your life" Edward teased stroking my hair in the back of the limo, my head laying on his shoulder.

"No," I sputtered wiping off my eyes. "I'm crying because I just made the best choice I will ever make"

He down at me his eyes glittering, I did the only thing I could think of. I pulled my head up and I quickly pecked his enticing lips. He smiled and grabbed my head in his hard cold hands.

"I know that's not the best you have" He grinned and pulled me in for another fairytale kiss.


	4. Waiting

**Edward POV **

Every time Bella rolled her eyes during the ceremony I wanted to laugh and kiss her. Every time she looked up at me I wanted to kiss her. Every second that I saw her, thought of her I wanted to kiss her. I couldn't stand it. I was so excited that Alice didn't put any perfume on her. Her scent was so overwhelming on its own.

In order for my own fun to pass the time I decided to peek into the mind of the one and only Mike Newton sitting in the second row of chairs. I could already tell from the look on his face he was uncomfortable. I couldn't wait to step into his mind.

_Why is she throwing her life away for him? She could have been mine! I was so close! Stupid Cullen, stupid shiny car, stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I even come to this wedding, why should I support her stupid decision? I cannot wait to go to college... _

I had to stop for fear I would completely bust out into hysterical laughter. Poor Mike, I actually felt sorry for him because I knew what he was going through. It wasn't too long ago Bella had told Jacob she loved him. I had told her it was okay, but it hurt me intensely. I knew exactly what he was going through only Bella had come back to me.

The man kept talking and talking. Bella was obviously growing bored and I was becoming more and more anxious. I couldn't contain myself I wanted her to be Mrs. Cullen already. Looking into Charlie's mind was the only way to distract me.

_Maybe if I had my gun right now...no Bella would end up using it on me. She said she was sure, and they both love each other. This might work out. But they're teenagers! It's not love they don't know what real love is! Well maybe they do. No! No they don't!! If he hurts her again! If he ever causes her that much pain ever again! I will gut him like fish! I will destroy him! Calm down Charlie... look at how beautiful your daughter looks. Look how happy she is. She loves him. He loves her. They're getting married. My little girl is getting married. _

"You may kiss the bride"

Those five words snapped me out of Charlie's head faster than I could ever possibly run. Bella's cheeks were a beautiful shade of crimson. Her smile was absolutely stunning. With this kiss she was going to be my wife. I pulled her close, the blood rushing in a more concentrated amount to her cheeks. I let my lips softly touch hers, then applied more pressure but not anymore than necessary. Her warm skin against mine sent me reeling. We had never shared a kiss like this before. This was my ultimate top ten moment. I pulled away and did nothing but smile. Her face was completely cherry red when we were announced as husband and wife.

Bella couldn't hold herself up, so had to do it for her. The tears were escaping her eyes at an alarming rate. I helped her into the back of the long stretch limo that Alice had rented to take us to the reception. Her head was resting on my shoulder as I let my hands glide gently through the soft curls of her hair. She continued to cry, her salty tears going onto my dark tuxedo jacket.

"I hope your not crying because you realized you just made the biggest mistake of your life" I asked her, my question laced with sarcasm.

"No," Her voice quivered. She wiped the tear residue from her scarlet cheeks. "I'm crying because I just made the best choice I will ever make"

She quickly let her lips touch mine. Inside I was dying with laughter. We had just shared the most amazing momentous kiss in our relationship not 15 minutes ago and she follows it up with a wimpy peck. I pulled her face up close to mine. We were almost touching.

"I know that's not the best you have," I whispered quietly pressing my lips to hers. I wasn't as hard as I was during the wedding, I went softer, more careful. I continued to hold her and softly whisper sweet nothings into her ears until the limo stopped in front of the reception hall. I quietly helped her out of the car and held open the door.

"After you Mrs. Cullen!" Saying the words out loud sent happiness throughout my mind.


	5. Confiding

**Bella's POV **

"... Mrs. Cullen!"

_I'm his wife. I'm Mrs. Cullen. _The ceremony was over. It was actually done, and we were married. We were actually truly married. I looked down at the cluster of diamonds on my left ring finger. I felt light headed. I felt Edward's cold hand on the small of my back.

"Love, we have to go inside. Alice is getting impatient."

I didn't realize that I wasn't moving. I was still standing in front of the limo, though I wasn't really standing it was more like quaking. I felt Edward grab my shaking hand and start to lead me into the hall. There was yet another arch of white roses leading into the room. Everyone stood and clapped at our arrival making my cheeks deeper shade of red. I think by this point I looked like a tomato in a white dress. He squeezed my hand gently as we walked to the front table. Alice had truly out done herself. White lace covered every table and peach colored fabric was draped over each chair. Large bouquets of white roses created centerpieces and each piece of china and silverware looked perfectly placed.

"Congratulations you two!" Alice cooed running up to us and embracing us both in an excited hug.

"Edward may I borrow your wife for one moment?"

Again the word wife made me woozy.

"Just bring her back in time..."

"I will"

I knew there was something they were keeping from me but I decided to let it go. Sometimes knowing what Alice and Edward had planned was worse then being surprised by it.

"Bella..." Alice started softly. "I wanted to just make you aware of what going to happen after this. You're whole honeymoon ploy is going to be Cancun."

"MEXICO!?" EDWARD CAN'T!" I screamed louder than intended.

"Bella! Clam down!" She said grabbing my hand. "Why did I even bother throwing in the word ploy? We never would send you off to a sunny happy place for your honeymoon! What kind of people do you think we are?" Alice teased releasing me, causing me to laugh a little. "We're sending you guys off to Alaska, nothing glamorous and Edward's already been there many times but..."

"It's perfect Alice!" I grabbed her up in the tightest hug I could manage. She was absolutely amazing. I released her and whispered quietly. "It's perfect."

"Bella? Can I ask you one thing?" She asked pulling out of the hug

"Anything you want!"

"Did you just go through with this today for Edward? Or did you _really_ want to marry him?"

I felt a new wave of tears rushing to my eyes. I had thought about that for so many countless hours the night before.

"Alice, I've never wanted anything more than to marry Edward, well there is one thing but you already know about that" I laughed and so did she.

"Wait we are talking about becoming...part of the family?"

"Yes we are, Alice," I laughed rolling my eyes.

"Well, I'd better get you back to Edward." She looked up at one of the clocks stationed at the end of the room. "It's almost time! He'll kill me if I don't get you over there!"

"Alice, do I want to know?"

"Hold on..." She stared out into space for a moment then looked back at me laughing. "No..." she chuckled. "No you don't"


	6. Confronting

**Edwards POV**

_Edward! Get her in here! Charlie's starting to pick at the food! And don't get me started about Emmett! _

Bella was still standing where I had left her. Her whole fragile body was shaking as she played with the wedding ring on her finger. This was one of the times I wanted so badly to be able to read her mind. I was worried about her, about how this marriage was truly affecting her. I wanted to know that she was ok, that she wasn't just doing this for me. I wanted to know everything going through her head. I placed my hand on her back and she jumped two feet in the air.

"Love, we have to go inside. Alice is getting impatient." I said quietly hoping not to scare her anymore than I already had. I swiftly grabbed her hand and with a smile we propelled forward. The guests clapped while we arrived causing more blood to rush into Bella's face. I loved that blush words couldn't describe how much I loved it, how much I loved her.

Alice came running up to us full of excitement and hugs.

_Edward do you want me to ask her if she's happy about this? Because I will if you want me to. _

I nodded very subtlety making sure Bella didn't see it, but Alice did. She grabbed Bella's hand and led her off toward the other end of the room leaving me with Jasper.

"So..." He started looking down at the ground. "When is Bella going to officially be part of the family?"

I glared at him stunned. I didn't want to talk about changing Bella at this particular moment. Today I was enjoying her being human. I didn't want to pin point the time when she would no longer be one.

"Sometime soon, I guess," I sighed turning away from him. " I need to go see how Charlie's holding up."

Jasper caught the hint and walked away before I had the chance to. I had thought about Bella changing a lot today. Apparently the rest of the coven had too. She was so eager to leave her world and join mine. I couldn't do that to her and I wouldn't do that her, but I had promised. I turned to look at Bella, who was hugging and laughing with Alice. I took in everything, pink hue of her skin the way her eyes glittered even from far away, and her scent. The scent that made me crazy, that made the excess venom flow in my mouth. I would do it... I had to. I felt a hand slap my shoulder pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Heys... I's wants to talks tos yous" Charlie slurred putting all of his weight on my shoulder.

"Emmett," I called quietly leading Charlie over to a pair of empty seats making sure I didn't cause a scene. "Can you get some coffee and see if anyone will take him home? I don't think Forks wants their sheriff giving himself a DWI."

Emmett laughed quietly to himself and turned away leaving me alone with my drunken father-in-law. I was very thankful that I was indeed 'bulletproof'.

"I's am..." he stuttered. "Really glads that's yous is married Bellas... Jacob."

The name was clear, there was no mistake that he had just called me Jacob. I tried to search through his mind but it was hopelessly clouded and jumbled.

"Yours good for hers" he burst out into hysterical laughter as he continued. "Not likes thaats Cullen kids...thats funs tos say Cullllllllen." That's when the hiccups came. "Anys (hiccup) ways, Jacob. (hiccup) That Edwards (hiccup) I just (hiccup) never likes hims."

Emmett hurried back pulling the still laughing and hiccupping Charlie up to his feet. Emmett had to practically carry Charlie out to the car that was waiting for him. I tried to convince myself that it was just the alcohol talking, but I could try hard enough. I knew perfectly well that Charlie preferred Jacob. Everyone knew that. It was the fact that he had finally said it out loud, in a drunken mess none of the less, but he had still said it.

_Edward! There is nothing to worry about. She loves you and she _wanted_ to marry you. Though, I don't think she'll be too happy to know that Charlie is completely soused or that you're going to-_

I snapped out of her mind. That was all I needed to know. Maybe Charlie didn't like me, but Bella did. No, Bella loved me, she had married me. The clocks hand moved slightly forward. It was almost time.


	7. Dancing

**Bella POV**

"Where's Charlie?"

I had just seen him talking with Edward, and then Emmett had carried him out of the building. I was thinking that maybe there was some vampire wedding ritual of kicking out the father of the bride that I wasn't aware of. Alice looked at Emmett who in turn glared at Edward.

"Well..." Edward started. This wasn't a good sign. "He kind of got into the bar and well..."

"Oh great!" I griped through my teeth. Of course, today of all days. Charlie had decided to take up drinking and had gotten himself drunk. I turned to Edward, "So, what did he end up saying to you?"

All three of them laughed. Leaving me out of yet another joke. Stupid vampires.

"He didn't say anything to _Edward_" Emmett cackled clutching him stomach with laughter.

"We'll talk about it later," Edward said shooting Emmett a warning glance. "Right now, we have to do something... Alice be quiet."

He grabbed my hand and started to lead me somewhere. I was becoming woozy again. I was about to find out what no one was telling me. Something that was so awful even Alice wouldn't spill. Edward let go and faced me. He grabbed my hand and placed his other on my hip. He pulled me in close. I heard the piano music flow over the speakers that surrounded us. We were on a dance floor. And my lullaby was playing. I figured I couldn't fight this, people were already crowed into a tight circle surrounding us. I placed my hand on his shoulder and let him lead me around the dance floor.

"I figured you'd be more objecting" He whispered feather lightly in my ear. My knees began to fail me, Edward felt it and held me up. I didn't know how to respond. I was objecting. I hated every minute I was dancing, but loved being with Edward this close. I loved hearing him hum the lullaby in my ear as well as hearing the recording of him playing it.

"I'm objecting the dancing. What I'm not objecting is..." I paused for a moment. The music had stopped, and so had Edward. He was looking straight at me smiling his crooked smile. I gulped trying to find words. "I'm not objecting... being with you,"

Everyone's hands must have been hurting from all the clapping they had been doing. But they all clapped again as Edward let me out off of the dance floor, as he led me out the door to the over decorated car. Alice had obviously enjoyed herself tying various tin cans with pink satin ribbons onto the back of our limo. _Just married_ was written on the back windshield in still drying white shoe polish. I gave Alice another giant hug and waved to everyone else as Edward helped me into the limo. He climbed in himself and shut the door and we began to pull away.

"Okay, what did Emmett mean when he said Charlie never said anything to you?"

He laughed quietly and placed his chilled arm around my shoulders.

"Well... he called me Jacob."

My throat swelled. I hadn't thought about Jacob the entire day. This wasn't exactly the opportune moment to bring him up. I didn't want to talk about him, think about him. I guess Edward saw the look of pain on my face because he quickly switched subjects.

"So what did you and Alice talk about?"

"We talked about Alaska and... um... how you asked her to make sure I wanted the wedding..." I said beginning to rip the bobby pins out of my head. He looked intently at me with his right eyebrow raised. The edges of his lips were starling to curl into a smile. "I'm not stupid Edward. Just because I know you can't read my mind doesn't mean I don't know that you can read Alice's"

"I just wanted to make sure. Now," he began helping me take out the bobby pins. "Are you alright with Alaska? We leave tonight, but we can always change-"

I pulled the last bobby pin out of my hair and kissed him in order for him to stop talking. Why did no believe me when I said I was happy for Alaska? Alaska was perfect for what I was planning.


	8. Debating

**Edwards POV**

"Where's Charlie?"

I felt bad for Bella. Her father had gone and gotten himself wasted and now one of us had to tell her about it. I was hoping Alice would tell her but quickly her though erupted in my head screaming, _I'm not telling her! _ Shortly after Emmett's came with a more comical and childish, _Not it! _I was the only one left. Unless Jasper and Carlisle came back from the errand I sent them on or Esme stopped mingling with the other guests long enough to come help. I wasn't hopeful.

"Well..." I didn't know how to put this. How do you tell your new wife her dad had gotten drunk and told you he preferred her best friend to you. "He kind of got into the bar and well..." The look of horror on her face stopped me.

"...So what did he say to you?" Bella asked rolling her eyes. In all truth Charlie never said anything to me. He was talking to Jacob. All three of us laughed in unison. She furrowed her brow in annoyance.

""He didn't say anything to _Edward_"

What Emmett said was far more delicate than what he was thinking. The look in her eyes demanded an answer. I didn't explain. I didn't feel like bringing Jacob up yet. I didn't want to see the look on her face when I said his name. This was a day for her to be happy, not to be upset over her friend.

"We'll talk about it later right now, we have to do something" I grabbed Bella's hand and began to lead her off.

_She's going to get mad. This wasn't a good idea; she made it specifically clear she didn't want to dance today. Yet, we go behind her back and plan to do it anyway. I've already seen it... this isn't going to go well..._

"Alice be quiet"

_I was just warning you._

Bella was walking timidly. I didn't blame her; if I was on the other side I would be afraid of what we were planning as well. It wasn't that bad though, even if she did storm off and get all angry it wouldn't take much for her to get over it. We reached the polish wooden floor and she still was oblivious. I let go of her hand and just looked at her for a moment. I grabbed her hand and the curve of her hip and pulled her in. 3...2...1 the music began to play and the look of realization flooded her face. She followed me more gracefully than I thought possible for her. I was amazed how calm she was being, this only made me want to see what Alice was thinking.

_Why did she change her mind about her reaction? The first response was much funnier... _

Of course Alice would rather this experience be comical than the beautiful moment that it was becoming. Her lips were forming a small smile at the edges. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was actually enjoying this or because she was counting down the seconds until the song was over. I hummed the tune lightly in her ear just to see the red hue in her cheeks increase. I loved her more than anyone could possibly imagine. I wanted to at least try to figure out what she was thinking. The song was almost over, and I had to ask now.

"I figured you'd be more objecting" I spoke quietly. I felt her frame go limp. Instinctively I held her weight forcing her to remain vertical. The last thing I wanted was for her to faint, especially since the song was almost over. Her face was puzzled, contemplating what she should respond with. The music had already ended but she continued to let me lead her around the glossy wooden floor. Most of the thoughts of the people surrounding us were too sickly sweet to delve into without the risk of laughing aloud. Finally Bella spoke causing me to stop.

"I'm objecting the dancing. What I'm not objecting is..."

I looked at her intently with a smile plastered to my face. We had finished dancing so there was nothing to object. I found it funny, but I think I was the only one. She began to speak again.

"I'm not objecting" She took a deep breath in. I loved how she had trouble coming up with words when I looked at her like I was. I was probably "dazzling" her again. It wasn't my fault she was easy to "dazzle". She started again. "Being with you."

_You two get out of here! I don't need to do my speech, besides you have some explaining to do about your talk with Charlie. Just lead her straight out to the limo or I will have Emmett do it for you... Don't think I won't. _

Taking Alice's advice and threat I continued to lead Bella out to the over decorated car. I pulled open the door as she hugged Alice and waved goodbye to line of people who come outside to see us off. I held her hand lightly helping her into the car. It wasn't soon after the door had closed the question I was dreading came.

"Okay, what did Emmett mean when he said Charlie never said anything to you?" Bella asked slumping down farther into the black leather seat. I couldn't help but laugh aloud, all I could picture was Charlie slurring and sputtering. I started to put my arm around her but she shivered slightly. I began to pull my arm away but the look she shot me said I should do otherwise. I pulled her in close to me.

"Well..." I didn't know how to bring up his name nor did I want to. I figured saying it quickly would be the best way. "He called me Jacob."

I saw her eyes instantly water as I said it. Her face became sorrowful and hard. I hated seeing her like this, in so much pain. I needed to get that look off of her face and the pain out of her heart.

"So what did you and Alice talk about?" I said quickly. Automatically Bella's eyes lit up while a smile crept on her lips. Something in the back of m mind told me I was about to be made fun of. I now regretted staying out of Alice's mind for so long.

"We talked about Alaska and... um... how you asked her to make sure I wanted the wedding..."

I almost didn't hear her, I was too busy watching her take the pins out of her hair while she rolled her eyes at me. I could only smile, well watch her and smile.

"I'm not stupid Edward." She said snapping me out of my momentary fixation. "Just because I know you can't read my mind doesn't mean I don't know that you can read Alice's." I honestly didn't know what she was talking about so I figured it had something to do with the fact Alice asked her about the wedding. I started to help her with the pins in her hair, causing her a flood of her scent to come to my senses.

"I just wanted to make sure. Now..." Bella hadn't stopped me with a weird look yet, so apparently I picked the right topic. "Are you alright with Alaska? We leave tonight, but we can always change-"

She kissed me causing my words to end.

**I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Things have been crazy and I haven't a chance to write much. I may have to spread out when I update but I will when I can! Please review! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Nightly Rose**


	9. Authors note

**Hello readers... I'm letting you guys know that there are only going to be a few more chapters left so I have decided to spread out the dates that I update. I am debating writing a sequel, so when the story is over if you could voice your opinions about me continuing the story, it would be very appreciated! **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Nightly Rose**


	10. Beginning

**Boredom caused by snow days is apparently just the thing needed to write a new chapter. Enjoy!**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_  
**

**Bella's POV **

"Edward!" I laughed when he scooped me up in his arms as we arrived to our cabin in Alaska, and Edward had insisted on carrying me through the threshold. No matter how much I wanted to refuse, I agreed. It didn't take long for him realize his mistake in that the key was in his pocket, and he couldn't get it out without putting me down.

"I can't do this right can I?" He sighed placing me back on the ground.

I laughed quietly waiting for him to put the key in the door. The second he turned away I started to run laughing the entire way knowing that milliseconds after he was going to be behind me. I continued running. It was only until I got to the Volvo I realized he wasn't behind me, he didn't follow at all. I stood completely confused. _Why didn't he chase me? Did he not know I was kidding? _I walked slowly back to the cabin wondering with every step what was going on. I finally got to there; the door was standing wide open and the first thing I saw was the line of rose petals turning a corner. I followed the trail to the large bed covered in red silk surrounded by numerous candles and even more roses, and Edward sitting on top of it, head in his hands. He looked up at me, his eyes staring straight through me full of sorrow.

"I knew you were regretting going through this. I just knew it"

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and the blood rushing to my face. I didn't mean for it to hurt him in any possible way. We both couldn't do this right; the post wedding playfulness did not go over the way I had planned. I carefully walked toward him. Slowly, one step at a time. I knelt next to the bed making my eyes level with his.

"Edward I..."

A crooked smile flashed across his face and his eyes lightened.

"I can be funny too you know" He chuckled softly. I gasped jumping up to join him on the red silk and slapped him as hard as I could on his marble shoulder. He faked being in major pain causing me to slap the other shoulder.

"That was in no way funny! Edward you really had me worried!"

"I'm sorry, love," He whispered gently me pulling up toward his gorgeous face. He closed the gap between our lips robbing me of all breath in my lungs.

"You're forgiven," I gasped pulling away. He smiled pulling me in once again

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

I woke up the next morning in the arms of my gorgeous husband. He lay stroking my hair smiling down at me. I never wanted this moment to end but of course it did as soon as the phone rang. Edward rolled his beautiful topaz eyes and got up to answer it.

"Alice... do you have to... now?...fine." Edward came over and kissed the top of my head handing me the phone. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Bella, call Charlie and Renee first, you're going to regret not saying goodbye"

"Alice, what are you talking about?"

"I just had a vision of what's going to happen last night and..."

"ALICE!" I screamed bewildered.

"NO! NO! TONIGHT!" She took a deep breath, not like she needed it. "What I meant to say is I had a vision about what was going to happen tonight"

I knew I heard Emmett in the back round laughing and screaming about things that instantly caused a blush on my face. Edward sat looking at me waiting patiently for me to finish, annoyed, but patient.

"Bella, listen to me. I know the decision you've made and I'm telling you to say goodbye to everyone before you make it. I know Edward's getting antsy to know what's going on, mostly because I'm blocking him out, but he can wait a while longer. Call them now."

"But Alice..." She had already hung up. I turned toward Edward. "I'll be right back. I promise."

He smiled weakly allowing me to walk into the next room. I reluctantly dialed Charlie's number.

"Hello?" I heard his voice ask groggily. I didn't know what time it was but I most likely woke him up. Also he was probably hung over.

"Hey Dad"

"Bella! I am so sorry for how I acted at the reception. Well I don't remember what all happened but from what I was told, I acted childishly."

"Dad... I..." I felt the tears well up in my eyes. "I wanted to tell you that we got..." I forgot where we were _supposed_ to be. "...here alright."

"Well, you two have fun in Cancun."

_That's_ where we were supposed to be. "We will. Well... I love you dad."

"I love you too Bells. Talk to you later"

"Bye." The tears were flowing freely now. The call with Renee went pretty similar only she apologized for not being at the wedding, not being drunk at it, and she pressed for uncomfortable details. I suppose I did feel better about this now that I had said goodbye, but now I had to face Edward.

"Edward... I have to talk to you" I stuttered walking back into the room.

"Bella, Carlisle didn't exactly block me out of his mind. He talked me through what to do and if you're sure that you want this, then I'm ready when you are."

I nodded quietly as Edward picked me up in his arms and softly laid me down on the bed.

"I love you Edward Cullen, Always and forever."

He kissed his way from my lips down to my neck. He stopped and his eyes met mine.

"Isabella Cullen..." I blushed at the words. "I'm going to miss that" he sighed softly. "I love you so much Bella, and I am so sorry for the pain."

"It's worth it." I squeaked becoming more nervous every second he stalled. I felt his cold lips on my neck as they whispered I love you against my skin. I clenched my eyes shut as I felt the fire racing through my veins.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Well, There is only one chapter left... but I haven't written it yet and I do not know when it will be done. Again I need opinions about the sequel. I really hate saying this but, if I don't get enough people saying that they want me to write it, then I won't. Ok well Thank you for reading!**

**-Nightly Rose**


	11. Authors note 2

**I really feel terrible doing this but I think that I really need to. I added everything up and on "The Wedding" I have 3465 hits and only 21 reviews. This unfortunately means that less than 1 percent of you guys have been reviewing. Like I said before I have not written the last chapter and when you guys review it's really motivating to write on it and make it good. However, I have only gotten 2 reviews for this last chapter and that's not quite the energy boost I need to write the final chapter. And thank you to my regular reviewers...**

**Chichistar**

**Veronica Cullen**

**Anyway, please review you guys so the final chapter will be long, well written, and up sooner. **

**-Nightly Rose**


	12. Ending?

**Edward's POV**

It took a bit of persuasion but Bella finally gave in to letting me carry her up to the front door. Her face was such a deep shade of crimson I couldn't wait a second longer to get her through that door. She had long since changed out of her wedding attire for the flight over, but she was still the same beautiful vision she had been in her white dress.

I was hoping Carlisle and Jasper had put together the room just like I had asked. I felt slightly ashamed that I had to have Alice help plan how the room was going to look, but I felt better knowing Bella would never find out. Fortunately I have found the only way to shut Alice's big mouth. A simple threat involving her Porsche.

I got to the door of our cabin half expecting it to swing open itself allowing us inside, unfortunately it didn't and the keys were resting in my pocket. I was thinking of kicking down the door just so I could keep Bella close to me.

"I can't do this right can I?" I grumbled placing her gently back on the ground. I felt empty with her not being in my arms. I needed to get this stupid door open, and I needed to open it now. I heard her giggling as I turned away only making me wonder what plan was concocting her beautiful little head. I looked back and she was running full speed toward the car. She stumbled a few times but quickly recovered and continued running while laughing to herself. I knew she wanted me to chase after her; I didn't need to read her mind to know that. I debated going after her for countless moments until I came to the decision to do something that she wouldn't see coming.

I left the door open and was greeted with a perfect replica of what Alice and I had designed. The mix of pink, red, and white rose petals led perfectly to the bedroom where the large bed was covered in the red silk sheets Alice had insisted on importing from France. I quickly rushed around lighting each one of the hundreds of candles scattered across the room.

"Jasper..." I chuckled quietly to myself as I noticed a small fire extinguisher sitting in the far corner of the room. I walked over to pick it up and hide it only I noticed a post it note stuck to the bright red barrel. The writing was Emmett's pathetic scrawl.

_**Just in case Bella trips on microscopic carpet fuzz and burns down the cabin**_

I left the fire extinguisher out.

She was at the door mumbling to herself when I jumped up on the bed. I waited patiently for her to follow the trail of roses to the room. Her face was shocked and confused when she saw me. This was going better than I had planned.

"I knew you were regretting going through this. I just knew it" I tried to take even the slightest hint of laughter out of my voice. I felt horrible when I saw the tears in her eyes. She was on her knees leaning against the mattress, distress plastered on her face.

"Edward I..."

I couldn't do this to her anymore. As quickly as I could manage a let a smile show on my face.

"I can be funny too you know" I chuckled. She was going to be incredibly angry with me. She jumped up on top of me hitting me in the shoulder. That probably hurt her more than it did me but I managed a wince anyway. Due do my obvious false reaction she promptly hit me again.

"That was in no way funny! Edward you really had me worried!" She squealed beautifully. Her hair briefly swung in front of my face, her scent swirling through the air pulling at my self-control, which I no longer had to manage.

"I'm sorry, love," I managed to choke out. I couldn't stand it any longer. I let my fingers twirl through her hair softly pulling her closer to me. Our lips met passionately moving in sync with each other. For the first time it was Bella who pulled away from me.

"You're forgiven," she gasped sweetly her eyes smoldering.

Any self-control I had was forgotten completely.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was near ten when Bella's eyes finally fluttered open. I couldn't help but grin at how beautiful she was, and knowing she was mine. Mine for eternity. I had finally accepted her choice of becoming a vampire the night before the wedding. Carlisle had told me everything I needed to know about changing her. I was still nervous to no end. The phone rang snapping me out of my thoughts. Only one person would call now.

"Alice" I grumbled angrily into the phone.

"Hello brother! May I please speak to the new Mrs. Cullen?" She chirped lightly.

"Do you have to?" I didn't want my sister planting anything in Bella's head. I searched through her mind desperate to figure out what she was planning on telling Bella.

"Edward, just let me talk to her!" She pouted. She also refused to let me in her mind. I kept running into "Hey Mickey" In about 12 different languages.

"Now?"

"If you must know I had a vision and I need to talk to Bella about it! Now giver her the freaking phone!"

I eventually found Carlisle's thoughts, they were as clear as if he was standing right next to me.

_Edward, Alice saw Bella going through the first night of transformation. It's going to go fine, just do everything we talked about. She loves you and this is what she wants Edward. Love outweighs the pain. _

Sometimes it was really annoying when Carlisle was right.

"Fine." I reluctantly agreed pulling the phone from my ear fearing my head would explode from the high note Alice had released. Bella was sitting up patiently waiting. I let my lips graze across her hair letting the phone fall into her hands. "She wants to talk to you."

I sat waiting for her to finish talking to Alice. It wasn't long before Bella was screaming at her offended, I didn't know or want to know what was said, it may have had something to do with last night...

"I'll be right back," She said quietly. "I promise."

I smiled meekly knowing she was going into the other room to say goodbye to everyone. To Charlie, Renee... to being human. I had accepted the idea; I just hadn't come to terms with changing her so soon. I wanted more time to watch her sleep, hear her heartbeat, watch her blush.

"Mom! I don't want to talk about _that_ thank you!" I heard her mumble from the other room.

I was being selfish, this was what Bella wanted and I was going to do it. For her. I continued to sit quietly until she was finished. She walked back in slowly.

"Edward...I have to talk to you." Her eyes were red from crying and her voice and body were shaking. I didn't want her to have to explain to me something I already knew. I wanted her to know that everything was going to be alright.

"Bella, Carlisle didn't exactly block me out of his mind. He talked me through what to do and if you're sure that you want this, then I'm ready when you are."

I picked her up in my arms when she nodded. This was the last time she would be this soft, this fragile, this breakable. I placed her gently onto the bed. If it were possible for me to cry, I would have.

"I love you Edward Cullen, Always and forever." She whispered.

I left a trail of kisses down to her neck, where my venom would soon enter her body. I looked back up at her; tears were on the edges of her eyes.

"Isabella Cullen..." The blood raced to her cheeks. She wasn't going to make this any easier was she? "I'm going to miss that." I continued telling her exactly how I felt. "I love you so much Bella, and I am so sorry for the pain."

"It's worth it." Her face said everything. Mostly it was saying _shut up idiot and change me. _But the rest was fear and nervousness.

I kissed her neck lightly allowing then to for m the words I love you against her skin. I paused briefly until I sank my teeth into her warm soft skin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**THE END...or is it? Wouldn't you like to know (maniacal laughter)**


	13. Bonus Chapter!

**(A/N: I'm feeling extremely thankful for all the wonderful reviews. So... here is Bella's three days of transformation from Edward's point of view! Just a warning there are going to be quite a few typos, well there always are!) **

Her eyes clenched close from the bite. She grabbed my hand pulling me in next to her. Her knuckles had turned sheet white as her grip tightened around my arm.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I am so sorry." I whispered softly into her hair. I watched the increase of pain on her face intently not wanting to look down at her neck where I had bit her. It was just another reminder that I was the cause for the pain she was experiencing. I stayed by her side not daring to move, occasionally whispering comforting words into her ear. It wasn't long before her teeth were grinding against themselves. At first I was associating it with the pain but it took some time for me to realize that she was refusing the urge to scream. She was being so strong, it was 5 hours in and she had yet to cry out in pain. But I knew she wanted to.

**(A/N there are going to be a lot of time breaks because nothing interesting happens for long periods of time)**

* * *

It was half past midnight when Alice came pouring through the front door followed by the rest of the family. I pulled Bella closer despite the fact she had begun thrashing around.

"Get out!" I growled fiercely to every single one of them within my range of vision. Esme walked carefully over and shut the door, promptly scolding Alice. What were they thinking coming here without asking me! This wasn't exactly the most opportune time to come and visit. I wanted them out of the cabin so I could be alone with my changing Bella.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice came smoothly through the door. "Is it alright if I come in for a moment? I need to check Bella's progress." He paused for a moment. "We'll leave as soon as I'm finished."

"_All _of you?" The anger was still present in my voice.

"Yes all of us. Right Alice?"

"Right" She sighed obviously not enjoying this plan.

"_Carlisle _can come in. _Only_ Carlisle." I snapped bitterly knowing Alice would attempt to make her way into the room. I heard her give a gasp of bewilderment but I hardly cared. I just wanted Carlisle to come in and get out.

He cracked open the door wide enough for him and no one else to slip through. I still saw Alice's attempts to peek her head through the door. _I'm sorry about this Edward, I really am. She burst through the door before anyone could stop her. _I knew Alice wasn't the easiest person to hold back when her mind was set on something. At least he had tried.

"Edward, this would be easier if you let go of her." He sighed looking down at me holding Bella tightly to myself.

"I... can't... please don't make me let go of her." I pleaded burying my face behind her rigid shoulder. I could hear the grinding of her teeth, still fighting the wails on her tongue. As much as I didn't want to hear her screams of pain I didn't want her to be strong just for me.

"I'm not going to make you, but I am asking you." As much as I wanted to hate him I couldn't. He just wanted to make sure Bella was okay. I wanted that too. I reluctantly unwound my arms from hers. She winced when I pulled away causing me to grab her hand back in mine. Carlisle nodded and grabbed her other wrist checking her pulse. He checked her eyes causing her to flinch and grab onto my hand harder.

"How long has it been since the initial bite?" He asked placing his hand to her sweating forehead.

"About thirteen hours" I said kissing the back of Bella's hand.

"Well then," He leapt up and turned toward the door. "I'm done here. But, can I ask you something?"

I nodded continuing to hold then hand of my wife.

"Has she been this quiet the entire time?" His hand was on the doorknob. I nodded again. He laughed lightly. "She's brave, Edward, she's braver than we all thought. Now, if you excuse me I need to go collect some money from Jasper."

"You're betting on my wife!?" I yelled appalled.

"Yes, but never against Alice" He chuckled shutting the door behind him. _I'll be back to check on her a few hours. We're staying in the new house. Remember that it's not that far, so if you are Bella need anything we're right here. _

After countless soprano wails from Alice I heard them all leave. I grabbed Bella up in my arms again knowing what she was going through and wishing I could free her from it. I began to notice than her skin had become a full shade lighter than its original pale coloring. Her skin had begun to lose its familiar warmth. Her scent, however, still hung in the air.

* * *

Twenty- four hours had passed and Bella now tossed and turned. I held her arms down at her sides so she wouldn't hurt herself from the newfound strength.. I couldn't help but keep thinking about how I was the one who caused this. I couldn't stay away from her the day after I returned; I just _had _to make conversation. I fell in love with her gaining her love in return. It was me that had started it all and now I've ended her humanity. It was my venom flowing through her veins.

* * *

"Edward?" Carlisle called from outside. "You want to come get the door?"

He couldn't be serious. No amount of anything was going to pull me away from Bella's side. I pulled her in closer than before and remained silent. I heard him shuffling around out on the doorstep until he eventually found the key hidden under the doormat.

"You know you have to move when I check her again, right?"

I eyed him angrily as I released all but Bella's quivering hand. He repeated what he had done earlier, only this time his eyes danced in amazement.

"Bella, Bella, Bella..." He whispered holding back a laugh while he sat down in a chair in the corner of the room. "How is this possible?"

"What?" I questioned firmly.

"It's been 36 hours hasn't it?" He ran his fingers through his hair staring at the floor. I've never seen Carlisle smile as intensely as he was now.

"That sounds about right"

"Well, Emmett and Rose just lost 300." I gaped at him. "What? We kept the stakes low!"

"I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I would prefer if... you wouldn't"

"I know of no one who has gone this long without a single scream. She's incredible, Edward." He got up and made his way to the door. "I'll be back when 48 hours have passed. Oh and Alice wanted to know if-"

"No."

"I didn't think so. I'll see you in 12 hours."

"Carlisle," I whispered leaning back into my Bella. "Please stay." I don't know why I wanted him with me, I just did.

He found his way back into the chair in the corner and let himself flop down into it. We stayed like that for a long time, completely silent. I didn't bother to pry into his mind, I didn't exactly want to know his thoughts, especially when a conspicuous grin would creep across his face now and then. I turned my focus back onto Bella feeling ashamed of myself for turning away even one second. She had stopped shaking now. She seemed almost peaceful, but I could only imagine the pain she was experiencing.

"Edward..."

Carlisle perked up from his chair. He had heard her too. I didn't just imagine her voice speaking my name. She mumbled it again as her grip tightened on my hand. I wove my finger through her hair and kissed her lightly on her now extremely pale forehead.

"I'm here, my love. I always will be."

Her fingers loosened up from mine.

"Do you regret it?" Carlisle spoke up suddenly.

I knew exactly what he meant by his question, but I didn't know how to answer it.

" I wish she wouldn't be fiery agony." I continued to stare at Bella while she stirred slightly then settled again. "I don't know if I regret it, but if she's happy then I will be."

He nodded, still smiling, and returned to staring at the floor. I went back to my Bella, humming in her ear to break the silence.

* * *

"CARLISLE! I KILLED HER! SHE'S DEAD I KILLED HER!" The extra volume technically wasn't needed, but it came out in a furious scream anyway. Her heart had stopped. My Bella's heart had stopped. I had killed her, everything had gone wrong. Before I could say anything more he was at Bella's side.

"Edward, her heart stopped because the transformation it over." He stated smoothly as he turned to leave the room. "She'll be waking up soon so I'll leave you two alone." He grabbed a bottle out of his bag that was sitting by the door and tossed it gently over to me. I immediately smelled the blood. I was so distracted by Bella earlier that I hadn't noticed it. "Let her drink that when she wakes up, then when your ready come by the house. There is a certain overly perky part of the family who wants to see Bella and we both know she doesn't have the best self control." Carlisle remained laughing long after he left the cabin.

"Bella?" She twisted uncomfortably in my arms. Her body had become harder, less breakable. Her strength tested mine. Her eyes fluttered open for the first time in three days. They were now bright crimson. It was over, the transformation was finally over and she was mine. Mine forever. Her lips curled into a beautiful smile. Bella, my Bella, was a vampire.

**(A/N Well that is the ending... I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it! I have no clue when the sequel will be up so this is it for now! -Nightly Rose) **


	14. sequel

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

I know I promised a sequel, but right now, I can't do it. I am currently working in a really great collaboration with a good friend of mine and it takes up a lot of my creative time. It's really new and we would really like some constructive criticism. The link is on my main page so if you could read and review it would be much appreciated!


End file.
